Snow Day
by silverhairbow1
Summary: "You're gonna get it, Benson. They don't call me the Ultimate Assassin for nothing."/ In which Sam and Freddie have a snowball fight, Carly and Adam go ice-skating, Pam wears a tinsel covered swimsuit, and Spencer tries to impress Veronica  again .


Snow Day

Disclaimer: I, sadly, do not own iCarly. However,Dan, if you're reading this, I would love a job...

"_You're beautiful when you blush, you know that?" He said truthfully, coming towards me with a slight smirk on his cute (did I really just say cute?) face._

"_Duh. Tell Mama something she doesn't know, Fredlumps,"I said while avoiding his sultry glare at me. The pretty, opaque, snow flurries were coming down softly around us and I could feel my blush becoming more pronounced as he came towards me, eyes closed, his left hand coming towards my cheek, and head bend at an angle. Is… this for real? Are we doing this again? I closed my eyes this time, my lips puckered, ready when-_

** ~BLEEP~BLEEP~BLEEP~**

"Uggghhhh, who the chizz is texting me at," I glanced at my Boogie Bear alarm clock bleary-eyed, "**6:32 **in the morning?" I rolled over in my twin-sized bed and pulled the purple and blue covers over my face. I could feel the quietness surrounding my house, not even Frothy was mewling at this ungodly hour. School normally started at eight-thirty and I usually didn't get up until exactly eight. Meh, I didn't care about being late. Detention with Ms. Briggs because of this was a natural occurrence. My phone wouldn't stop ringing the annoying tone I had set for it however, so I stretched an arm out of the covers to grab it off the end table near my bed. Seeing the well-known number from Carly on my phone, I read:

_**Sam! I was watching the news this morning and guess what? SNOW DAY! All schools in the area are closed because of the 7 inches of snow! Yay! **__** See you later, yeah?**_

Finally, a snow day in Seattle? I dropped my phone and suddenly hopped out of the warmth of my covers. I flew across the room and hopped onto Melanie's perfectly made-up bed to look out of our second-story bedroom window. Peering out, I saw a white blanket of snow cover my front lawn and all across the neighborhood, too. I could see the little girl cat that Frothy usually canoodled with running across our yard, rushing to get to a warm area. Snow flurries flew past my window and I smiled with glee. Yes! A day without seeing the horrible , yelling at Mr. Howard, tedious amounts of homework (which I usually force Fredhead to do for me) or giving Gibby another Texas wedgie (well, actually, I might give him one today just because, but don't count me on that). Today was gonna be great. But first, I needed more sleep. I swan-dived back into my bed and quickly fell asleep within the minute.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

"Ohhhh SAMMY! SAM! SAMANTHA! Wakey, wakey, eggs and bakey!" The loud sound of pounding on my bedroom door rattled through my head and awoke me after only a few hours of dreamless sleep. Oh joy. The dulcet tone of my mother's voice rang in my ears. Why is she still here? She's supposed to be at work (She got another office job after she got fired from the last one. Something about having too many parole violations…the life of a Puckett, I tell ya…). I groaned into my pillow and then, slowly arose from my bed. Making my way across the room to the door with my eyes half-closed, I opened the door to the repugnant sight of my mom in a Christmas tinsel bikini.

"HOLY BUTTER! Mom, what are you wearing?" I shrieked, my eyes opening to the spectacle that is my mother. She was wearing a bikini covered in red, silver, and green tinsel criss-crossing around the most important areas of her body. I shuddered in horror.

"You like? J'Mam-Maw made it for me, especially for the holidays coming up. You know I always have to break in new swimsuits! I look so festive!," She cried out in happiness, turning around slowly to show me every bit of her. She entered my room with Frothy meowing at her heels and I went to my dresser to get dressed.

"But why? It's not like you can wear it out. It's probably in the single digits outside!" I howled, while digging in my dresser for a striped sweater and some jeans to wear. I had to get out of this crazy house today and I was already late in meeting Carls and the tech nerd at Bushwell Plaza.

"What are you, a weatherman? Besides, who said I was wearing it outside? It's for my new boyfriend, Antonio. He's Italian and you know how I feel about Italian dudes. I want him to know I'm in love with his heritage, so I'm wearing it for him tonight!," Smiling, Mom stared off into space for a minute before saying,"Hey, don't you have school today? I thought we said we would make more of an effort to do better after meeting with that therapist your friend Carly sent us to. You know the deal. You go to school and actually do schoolwork and I go to work and actually…_work_."

Hearing her gripe from my bathroom while trying to tame my enormous, curly hair with a new brush (my hair was winning at the moment), I said, "Ehh, don't worry your face about it. Carly sent me a text earlier saying today's a snow day, so there's no school. I'm heading to Bushwell to hang out with the Shays today." Settling for a hairstyle that I liked, I returned to my shared room with Melanie, (who, thankfully, isn't returning to Seattle for the holidays. She gets to spend the vacation with Dad in Chicago this year. Lucky duck). I put on my new Daka snow boots (and yes, _these _shoes work and no, they don't burn my feet), while Mom continued to talk to me.

"And you're hanging out with that Benson boy, right? He's filled out nicely, Sammy. Better get him now before someone else does…" Mom said with a cryptic air to her voice and a slight twinkle in her dangerous blue eyes. She patted my head and I groaned. Why did I have to get my genes from Pam Puckett? I cursed at the sky daily about this.

"Dear Cheesus, no." I said angrily, ignoring the voice in my head that strongly agreed with her, "Benson's a total nub and an AV geek. No girl in their right mind would ever want ." I brushed past her and Frothy (who decided to jump on my bed) and headed downstairs to search the fridge for the ham Uncle Carmine sent us for Christmas. Acquiring the sweet and juicy ham, I plopped down on the huge sofa in the living room, staring at the new Christmas tree while chewing angrily, ignoring the fact that my face was a little flushed and the fact that my heart was beating a little faster. It's been doing that a lot lately, especially at the mention of Fredweirdo Benson and his adorable face. Yuck. Maybe I'm having a heart attack. Yeah, that's what it is.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Mom decided to drop me off at Bushwell before heading off to work today since it was so cold and after getting into an argument with her about why I wanted her to stop making me bagged lunches (Seriously, who puts a "C" battery into a teen's lunch? I mean, sure I put it in Fredbag's steamed broccoli at lunch and he may have bit into it, but that's not the point), I hopped out of the car and into the cold, Seattle air. I ran inside to the Bushwell lobby, where Lewbert yelled at me for bringing snow into his precious area ("Can't you people see that I'm tryin' to keep it clean? RAWRRGH!"). Ignoring him, I ran to the elevator and rode it up to the Shay's living room.

"Mama's here; don't shoot!," I trilled happily. Strolling into the living room, I saw my best friend, Carly, on the couch, watching the newest episode of _Celebrities Underwater _while her brother, Spencer, was chatting eagerly into his PearPhone to someone with a huge smile upon his face.

"Hey Sam! Guess what?" Carly hopped up and ran to me, excitement oozing from all around her. "Adam wants to take me ice-skating! Eeee!" She flailed her arms around and danced across the room.

"_Adam_? THE Adam? The one who that, that _'Creddie'_ mob beat down at Webicon last month? I thought he went to another school now?" I said in disbelief, "I thought he would have hated us, or held a grudge or something?" Memories of an angry mob, sounds of the words 'Seddie'and'Creddie', yummy FatShakes, and a boy tied up with an orange electric cord filled my head before I shook my head to get the images away.

"Yep! That's the one. I thought he would hate me, ya know? Since we left him in that crowd, I thought he would never speak to me again. Wendy told me he left Ridgeway shortly after that weekend and I thought, 'Aww, there goes my future husband', but then he contacted me on WebChat again on Tuesday and I told him I was sorry for everything and he said it was cool. And I'm so happy!" She shrieked, bouncing up and down on her toes. Seeing her so happy made me happy, so we bounced around together.

While she was telling her story, we didn't notice the door to the apartment opening and suddenly, the voice of that stupid TechNerd filled the air. "Uggh", he groaned at the squealing, "I thought we were all supposed to hang out today? How can we have a snowball fight without you?" His face was pulled down into a frown and he crossed his arms in anger. Once again, my heart started doing that annoying thumping when I turned to see that Freddie was talking. Maybe I need to see a doctor about this heart attack. Yep.

"We can still hang out today, Freddie. The ice-skating rink is at Lillian Park, which is huge, and everyone's gonna be there. Gibby's gonna teach Guppy how to skate, I'll be there with Adam, and you two can still have _Snow Wars II: Revenge of the Fallen_ near the rink. Everyone wins!," Carly said with a grin. "Afterwards, we can head to Skybucks for their amazing coffee…with extra large marshmallows for Sam."

"Ahh, don't try to appease Fredenstein, Carls. He's just being crotchety because he probably wanted you as a partner in this war, even though he's gonna lose!" Smirking, I reached over and punched him in the arm before heading to the Shay's fridge to raid it for ribs. What can I say? I love meat. "Besides, it'll be two against one. Me and Spencer versus that loser! Right, Spence?" I looked in agreement towards the older man, finally off the phone, and he looked at me in sadness.

"Sorry Sam, not this year. I'm gonna show off my snow sculpturing skills to Veronica! I'm gonna make a snowman who wears light-up socks like me. It'll be amazing! Wahoo!" He jumped up and down after saying the woman's name. I groaned in annoyance. No ribs. I closed the fridge door in sadness.

"Paper or plastic Veronica? I thought she was done with you after you lied and said you were dead? And who can forget your twin brother Spunser?,"Carly said with a laugh.

"Haha, little sister. The power of the tux strikes again! And my handsome, devil-may-care looks also helped in winning her over again, too! Grab your coats, you guys. Let's head out to the park!" Spencer shook with glee, clambered into his big, puffy snow coat, and ran out the door ahead of us.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

A/N: Hey! Welcome to my first story ever published! Gasp! Horror! I'm going to make this a three-shot so hopefully, it's done by Saturday (aka Christmas!) Oh,yeah today's my birthday too, so I'm super excited :) Review?


End file.
